We Are The Waiting
by RavenclawGirl29
Summary: A collection of short stories from the people who remained in Republic City after Korra went back to the Southern Water Tribe after book 3. Primarily focuses on Asami, but other characters do get some stories as well.
1. Missing You

Asami sat in the arched window of the Gazebo overlooking the bay. The cool mid-autumn breeze was blowing off the water bring with it the briny scent that Asami had grown accustom to since living on the island. The sun was starting to dip in the sky, causing the surface of the water to shimmer. It should have been a beautiful night, but all she could think that somewhere out on that water her best friend was getting farther and farther away. She wondered how far the ship was by now. They must be about halfway to the South Pole.

"Are you worrying about Korra?" Asami jumped in surprise at the voice, after almost a year of living with airbenders, she should have gotten used to how lightly they walk by now, but she still hadn't.

"Tenzin." Asami said, her heartbeat returning to it's normal speed. "It's just such a nice night."

Tenzin walked over and stood next to her. She looked away until she felt his hand on her shoulder. "You miss Korra already, don't you?"

Asami knew there was no point denying where her thoughts were, particularly since she was sitting in one of the Avatar's favorite brooding spots. "I just hope she's okay." Asami admitted.

"She's strong. She'll be back before you know it." Asami wasn't so sure. She had seen Korra bounce back from a lot, but this wasn't like before. She had never been hurt so badly. Even at a distance, Asami had been able to see her best friend being whipped against the cliffs like a rag doll. The image of seeing Korra's broken, lifeless body laying in the dirt would be burned into Asami's mind for the rest of her life. And she had only watched. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Korra had thought and felt. What had it been like to be forced into the Avatar State, having no control over her action and being forced to fight for her life against assailants both internally and externally at the same time? Or what did it felt like to have the air pulled from her lungs? The thought of it still made Asami shudder. Korra had been certain she was going to die, that much she had confessed to Asami in private during one of the few occasions she had actually opened up and talked about what happened. She was convinced she would die and that the Avatar Cycle would be destroyed forever. People don't just get over experiences like that. They don't forget what it feels like to be inches from death.

And on top of that she can't walk. Korra, the Avatar, someone who hated being taken care of, someone who always felt like she had to do everything for herself, someone who carried a heavier responsibility that just about anyone on this planet, can't walk. She can't bend. She can't do anything for herself. Asami had pretty much been her sole caretaker for the past two weeks, so she knew first hand just how extensive Korra's injuries were. Kya estimated it could take months or years to recover, if she was able to recover at all. Korra wasn't a very patient person. Asami knew that spending months learning how to walk again was going to be torture to her friend. But there was nothing Asami could do to help.

"I know you're worried." Tenzin continued when Asami didn't reply. "I've seen how close you two have gotten. But my mother is the best healer in the world, and she knows better than anyone how to help the Avatar through difficult situations. Korra is in good hands."

"I know." Asami finally agreed, "I just wish I could be there for her."

"I understand how you feel." Tenzin said. "But I believe this is something she'll have to get through on her own willpower. We have to let her."

Asami sighed. He was right. Korra was stubborn. The only one who would be able to push her through this would be herself. Asami had given all the support she had been able to give. She had done everything she knew how to do. Now she would just have to hope Korra would have the strength to do the rest and come back to her. "I should finish packing."

"Packing?"

"Korra was the one who invited me to live here after my father was arrested, I never thought it would be for more than a few weeks. I figured after the equalist revolution was over I would figure out something else. But then no one would work with me because of my father supporting Amon, and I had to put everything I had into Future Industries to try to stop it from going bankrupt so I couldn't afford to live anywhere else. Then Varrick bought me out and saved the company. When he was arrested it lapsed back into my name only without the debts it had accumulated. Now people are finally starting to accept that I am not my father and are opening up to work with me. I'm making money again. You and Pema have been so kind to me, but I can't impose on you two anymore."

"You're not imposing." Tenzin told her. "You have been a wonderful help. You are welcomed to stay as long as you want."

Asami had predicted he would say something like that. In truth, part of her didn't want to leave. She really did feel at home here. She loved the kids, and Pema and Tenzin treated her as if she was part of their family. She had never had many friends her own age, and after her father was arrested many of the adult figures she had looked up to her whole life had turned their back on her. Tenzin had stepped in right away as a surrogate father figure. She didn't know if she would have made it through the past year without the family she had found here. She owed him more than he would ever be able to understand. But still... "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. But it's only been two days since Korra left and already it feels too weird to be here without her. I think it's time for me to try and make it on my own for a little while"

Tenzin nodded. "I will be sad to see you leave, but I understand. You are young, you have to find your own path. Just know that we will always be here if you need us."

Asami gave him a small smile. "I'm not going far." She assured him. "I've found a place in the city close to my office for rent. I'll still visit. I'd still like to do as much I can to help rebuild the Air Nation. In fact there are some designs I've been working on for suits that would allow you to fly without a glider."

"I would love to see them."

She looked out at the ocean one last time before standing up. She would keep herself as busy as possible until Korra's return, and hope that it wouldn't take too long before they could be reunited.

 **Author's Note:** **Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it. I know this was really quick and plotless, but I really wanted to write it because I don't feel like enough people acknowledge the relationship between Tenzin and Asami, which is a shame because there is a relationship there. If you pay attention they actually interact a lot, starting right away in season one. Tenzin definitely one of the major mentors in the Avatar world after Iroh and Roku, so I really like the idea of him stepping in and taking Asami in as part of his family after she lost pretty much everything she had ever known. We never find out if or when Asami moves off Air Temple Island, but I like to believe she stayed there at least through season 3.**


	2. Homecoming

Less than a week after her conversation with Tenzin, Mako came to the Temple looking for Asami.

"Hey." She greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"Bo told me you were planning on moving out." He replied.

"I am. I've decided to draw up plans to rebuild the city and present them to President Raiko. The best way to figure out how to design a city is by living in it."

"But you're a mechanical engineer, not a civil engineer."

"Designing a city isn't too different from designing an engine. You need to understand how to place a bunch of parts to make them work efficiently and then simply make paths for the parts to connect them."

"You make it sound so easy."

Asami smiled, "I have to do something, don't I? I sell cars in a city with no roads. I'm not just gonna sit around doing nothing when I could help get this city on its feet again. Anyways what's up?"

"I was wondering if you know where you're going to move to yet."

Asami raised an eyebrow. What was he playing at? Surely he wasn't about to suggest that they live together. They've proven twice that they were not a good couple. Besides, to her knowledge he was still sleeping at the police station. "Yes." She said carefully, "Why?"

"Because I have a message from Bei Fong." He handed her an envelope. "The investigation of the Sato Estate has officially concluded. You can go home any time you like."

Asami felt as if she was hit with a ton of bricks. _Home_. She hadn't even thought about going back to the mansion. After her father was arrested it had been like suddenly her old life was closed to her. Any innocence or carefree comforts of childhood and privilege were gone. Forfeit by her fathers sins. She hadn't even really had the time to mourn their passing. So much happened this year in such a quick succession, she hadn't even had time to consider the possibility that one day the police would finish combing the estate for evidence and she would be allowed to return.

"I can go back..." She said in shock.

Mako nodded. "Are you going to be okay? You don't look as excited as I thought you'd be."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, guess I don't know how to feel." admitted Asami. "Will you come with me?"

"What?"

"This will be my first time back there in almost a year. I don't want to go alone." If she would have been able to, she would have asked Korra to go with her. She yearned for her best friend more than ever. Had it really only been a week since she left?

"Alright." Mako said. "Let's go."

Everything about the experience felt so surreal to Asami. Mako and her sat in silence the whole drive. She pulled into the expansive drive to see her childhood home looming in front of her. For a second it felt like nothing had changed. It could have been last year, she could have just been driving home like she had done thousands of times before. She and Mako got out of the car and walked up the front steps. There was still police tape blocking their way but he pulled it off for her. She opened the door.

The first thing that hit her was the smell. She had grown so used to the incense filled air temple, that she had nearly forgotten the smell of the mansion. She never knew what exactly to compare the scent too. Polished wood, treated leather furniture, chemicals from the pool house, random perfumes. All of them mixed together to create the unique smell of home.

She only made it a few steps into the foyer before noticing the furniture was wrong, most of it had been pushed aside or taken away during the investigation. Dust and cobwebs now were starting to appear. She had never seen a cobweb in her life until she had moved to the Air Temple. She thought of the heart attack Tu, the head housekeeper, would have when she saw this. Then she remembered that all the old staff would have already moved on with their lives.

She walked down the hall to her room. Many doors were left open. Just by glimpsing she could see the range of disarray. Some rooms, like the dining room and parlor didn't seem to be disturbed at all. Other rooms like the library and her father's study were completely ripped apart. Mako stayed a respectful distance behind her.

Her bedroom at least, hadn't changed. Her bed was still made exactly the way it had been when she had left it. Special stuffed animals saved from childhood still sat next to the pillows. The jewelry and make-up she hadn't brought with her to Air Temple Island was still on the vanity. A few trunks were missing, but those she had brought with her, along with the entirety of her wardrobe. Pictures and newspaper clippings were still taped all around the mirror.

She had hoped maybe coming back would bring her solace. This was the place she had once felt safest. This is where her life had been simple and secure. She knew who she was when she had lived here. She got everything she ever wanted. But she felt no comfort being back. If anything she felt as if she was being haunted. She didn't belong here anymore. This was the bedroom of a child. A hopeful girl who never really knew what true hardship was. Asami wasn't that girl anymore.

She turned and walked out, hurrying down the long empty hall. By the time she reached the foyer again she was almost running. She burst out of the door and used her car to support herself.

"Asami!" Mako called as her ran out behind her. "Are you okay?"

Asami took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine." She said. "I just can't stay here. I don't belong here anymore."

Mako patted her back awkwardly. She knew to him she must seem spoiled. He admitted to her once that he couldn't understand emotional attachments people felt to places. To him if had a roof and a bed you should consider yourself lucky. She couldn't hold that against him. Growing up he _didn't_ have a roof or a bed. It just made her wish even more Korra was the one with her. She could talk to Korra about stuff like this. In fact, she had. Back when they went to the Glacier Spirit Festival a few months ago Korra had told her about her mixed feelings about returning to the White Lotus Compound. On one hand for most of her life she felt like she was a prisoner there. On the other, it was still her home. Thinking of that conversation just made Asami feel worse because it reminded her that her friend was back there once more, probably feeling more like a prisoner than ever.

Asami forced her thoughts away from the Avatar. She wiped her eyes. She thought about what to do next. She could easily sell the manor to some other Republic City millionaire. Then she wouldn't have to worry about it. But she didn't like that thought anymore than she liked the thought of moving back in. This was still her home. It would still always be her home. She couldn't face living there now, but maybe one day she would. If she sold it she would never get that option. But a place like this needed to be lived in and up kept.

"Mako. Your family moved into that little refugee camp outside of town after Ba Sing Se fell, right? Are they still there?"

"Yeah." Mako replied. "Bo and I are trying to find a place in the city to move them into but with the spirit vines displacing so many people it's impossible to find a place big enough for all of...wait...where are you going with this?" He looked at her then looked back at the mansion.

She didn't want to explain why all of her conflicting emotions about the house, but she knew ultimately her reasoning wouldn't matter. Her solution would still make him happy. "This place needs to be lived in and taken care of. I'm only one person. I'll do much better in an apartment in the city for now. Do you think your Grandmother and the rest of your family would be so kind as to stay here and keep it up for me?"

Mako's eye widened, "Asami...that would be...are you sure? You know we can't afford to pay you much for rent."

Asami shook her head. "I don't want any rent. Your family would be doing me a favor by staying here."

Mako looked at her in utter disbelief for a few seconds. Then his face broke into a huge smile. "This is...this is amazing! I don't know what we can ever do to repay you!"

Asami smiled back. At least some good could come out of this. "You don't have to. We're friends. Come on, lets go to that refugee camp and tell your family to start packing."

 **Author's Note:** **So I may have written this right after spending a week at my parent's house, in my old bedroom which they converted to an office (which kind of makes me feel like my room is having an affair, not going to lie). I know I had a lot of strong emotions being back home again and knowing I didn't belong there anymore. I figured Asami would have a particularly hard time. I really hope you guys like this chapter and as always please review.**


End file.
